Stolen Kisses
by Angel-LauraR
Summary: Kaito y Aoko se separaron hace cinco años, cuando el secreto de él fue revelado. Ahora, tras tanto tiempo volverán a verse las caras como el ladrón Kaito Kid y la inspectora Nakamori. Sin embargo, las cosas no serán tranquilas, pues los ojos de la organización estarán siguiendo los movimientos de mago.


Hola a todos. ¡Feliz Navidad!

Otro año más aquí estoy cumpliendo con mi tradición de subir algo nuevo cada 24 de diciembre. Esta vez no es un nuevo capítulo de mi fic en proceso, es un nuevo one shot, que hacía mucho que no subía uno canon.

Sin más que decir, espero que os guste.

 _ **Dislaimer: Los personajes de MK/DC no me pertenecen, su autor es Gosho Aoyama, yo solo utilizo principalmente a Kaito y Aoko para crear situaciones de la pareja ya que el manga esta pausado a saber cuanto tiempo.**_

* * *

 _ **Stolen Kisses**_

Era un día como cualquier otro en la mañana, o al menos así sería de no ser por los cánticos que su padre entonaba en el piso inferior mientras dejaba que las tortitas que preparaba para su hija se quemaran mientras él seguía en su ignorancia dándolo todo con aquel nuevo tema del verano.

La joven que justo cumplía veintitrés años — razón por la que su padre le preparaba un desayuno especial — observaba desde el dintel de la puerta con una sonrisa la escena. Recordó todo lo que había tenido que ocurrir para llegar a ese momento y sintió un pinchazo en su estomago. Habían pasado cinco años desde que decidió tomar su futuro por los cuernos y dejarse de tonterías de adolescentes a su entrada a la academia de policía, en la que los cuentos no te salvaban y si no lo dabas todo, podías darte por suspensa. Ella tenía un objetivo, uno muy simple, tomar el papel de su padre en la policía metropolitana, siendo encargada de la captura del ladrón de guante blanco Kaito Kid. Para ello estudió y se ejercitó como nadie, sacrificando todo ello que había considerado importante en un pasado. Renunció a sus salidas con sus amigos, a esos dulces que tan loca la volvían y a ver a menudo a su padre, pero todo valió la pena cuando se graduó como la primera en su clase, siendo destinada directamente a su división deseada trabajando con su padre hombro con hombro hasta que poco después de cumplir los veintidós su padre sufriera un accidente que lo obligó a renunciar a su trabajo, pues ya no sería capaz de seguir sin que su vida peligrara.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que su objetivo principal fue atrapar a Kid, hacia años que este desapareció del mapa de Japón, realizando robos en Europa y América principalmente, lo que provocó que el inspector cayera en una depresión al verse sin su trabajo como encargado de Kid y su hija, las únicas dos cosas que amaba en su vida. Es por ello que Aoko, al graduarse decidió volver a casa en vez de independizarse. Sabía que su padre no aguantaría solo. Su retiro fue otro balde de agua fría para el ya cansado Ginzo Nakamori, pero ahora con su niña cerca y ocupando su lugar pudo aceptarlo todo con menor pesar e intentar disfrutar de la vida que ahora tenía.

Aoko estaba feliz viendo que su amado padre era feliz en la actualidad con cosas tan banales como cantar una canción en plena mañana mientras quemaba las tortitas de su hija. El pensamiento causó que una pequeña risa escapara de sus labios, lo que despertó al inspector de su ensoñación, para ver con perplejidad como su desayuno especial estaba completamente negro y echando humo, por lo que inmediatamente lo apartó del fuego antes de que ocurriera una desgracia, para después mirar con reprobación a su hija por no avisarlo en vez de reírse.

— Lo siento — se disculpó sin ser capaz de detenerse — Pero tranquilo que cuando bajé ya estaban quemadas.

— Y yo que quería hacerte un desayuno especial por tu cumpleaños — se quejó suspirando, retirando los restos quemados de la sartén para de nuevo colocar más de la mezcla — No todos los días tu hija cumple veintitrés años.

— Tampoco es para tanto papá, después de los dieciocho todos los cumpleaños me parecen iguales. Ya no hay tanta emoción por ir subiendo — confesó risueña mientras se servía algo de café.

— Eso es porque ya no vives como antes — comentó desganado sacando la primera tortita bien hecha — No digo que no esté orgulloso de donde has llegado, pero a veces extraño a esa Aoko que sonreía por todo y le daba igual lo que los demás pensaran. Esa niña que solo se divertía al máximo y se enfadaba y corría detrás de Kaito.

Nada más ser nombrado el inspector escuchó el sonido de algo quebrarse. Al darse la vuelva observó que la taza que minutos antes tenía su hija ahora estaba en el suelo rota. Subió disimuladamente la mirada para mirar el rostro de Aoko y ver con tristeza como sus ojos solo mostraban rencor, un sentimiento que no sabía de donde provenía y que estaba mezclado con algo más que aún no podía distinguir. Odio, tristeza, amor…¿Cuál era el sentimiento que su hija quería olvidar? No lo sabía, y creía que jamás lo haría, no mientras esa persona siguiera sin volver.

— Según tengo entendido sigue sin plantearse volver a Japón. Creo que hace una semana acabó una gira por Europa. Seguramente ahora haga una por América otra vez — suspiró deprimido — Parece que el público de esos continentes lo tratan fenomenal, y sus entradas se venden en segundos cuando salen a la venta.

— Me alegro por él — pronunció al fin su hija mientras recogía los restos de vidrio del suelo para después observar el reloj — Me queda poco tiempo, mejor dame ya esas deliciosas tortitas antes de que me tenga que ir sin probarlas — sonrió de nuevo tomando el plato que le ofrecía su padre para después de terminarlo salir de casa, no sin antes dar un beso en su mejilla como despedida.

* * *

Mientras, en la misma ciudad, en un pequeño bar de las afueras un joven de la misma edad leía con detenimiento un periódico sentado en la barra, mientras al otro lado de la misma un anciano secaba vasos y copas mirando de reojo al menor. El chico, de la misma edad que Aoko Nakamori vestía un smoking negro y corbata azul zafiro en conjunto con sus ojos, a la vez que un prominente bigote realzaba su aspecto adulto.

Sus ojos buscaban determinada noticia en el papel, sin embargo, después de varios minutos abandonó su lectura cansado. No estaba ahí.

— Joven amo, ¿qué es lo que busca? — cuestionó el hombre de mayor edad dejando a un lado su tarea.

— El anuncio de la joya no esta — respondió masajeando el puente de su nariz — Si no se le da publicidad de nada habrá servido lo que hemos hecho.

— ¿¡Cómo es posible que no anuncien la llegada de semejante objeto!? — exclamó quitando el periódico del alcance del hombre para examinarlo él, recibiendo el mismo resultado — No entiendo cómo no informan del descubrimiento y llegada a Japón de esto. Hasta en Italia lo hicieron, cosa increíble sabiendo la multitud de arte que hay en ese lugar.

— Desde que Kaito Kid desapareció parece que la gente dejó de interesarse por la llegada de joyas — razonó el joven tomando su móvil — Sin gente no podremos robarla antes que ellos.

— No, por lo menos no como usted quería hacerlo — comentó el dueño del bar mirando fijamente a su jefe en esos actos — Parece que no le queda mas alternativa que enfrentarla.

— ¿Exponerla al peligro? ¿Dejar mi yugular al aire para que la organización se aproveche? — interrogó apretando con fuerza el puño — Esa es la última opción. Necesito que haya gente, pero no a cualquier costo.

— Si triunfa no importará que sepan su debilidad. Tendrá la llave para llevarlos a prisión — dijo saliendo de la barra para sentarse a su lado — No ponga pegas que no hay, porque la única que de verdad le molesta es que tendrá que volverla a ver después de cinco años evitándolo a toda costa.

— Ella me odia Jii, no quiero volver a ver esos ojos llenos de decepción que me miraban vestido de Kid — confesó dejando el móvil en la mesa. En la pantalla se veía una foto de Aoko Nakamori recién graduada en la academia de policía — Su vida ahora es tranquila, tanto ella como el inspector son felices. Si Kid vuelve, solo traerá tristeza.

— También le dará a ella la clave de todo. El reconocimiento que logrará por lograr la información para acabar con la organización será mucho más importante que el no haber atrapado a Kid — explicó acariciando esa alborotada cabellera que nunca dejó de tener — No puede seguir siempre escondiéndose de ella, tiene que enfrentarla. Esta vez no tiene escapatoria.

— Si Kid vuelve, tendrá que haber más de un robo para que no se note lo que ocurre en las sombras — le recordó levantándose de la silla.

— Aproveche eso joven amo. La organización no sabrá que con cada robo que usted realice, su final estará más cerca.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en el rostro del menor. Observó la imagen de la mujer en el móvil para acto seguido eliminarla — Prepáralo todo. El anuncio se hará en tres horas, pero será directamente en las cadenas televisivas. No puedo jugar con la policía esta vez — concluyó con esa mirada de decisión que tuvo desde que comenzó aquel papel.

Kaito Kid volvía a la acción, mientras que su verdadero yo, Kaito Kuroba se mantendría en las sombras por el momento. Nadie sabría de su llegada a Japón hasta que fuera el momento adecuado.

* * *

La joven inspectora accedió a su despacho a la vez que recibía las notificaciones de la secretaria. Últimamente los robos eran mínimos, y todo ladrón que se atreviera a ponerse en marcha era detenido en breve. Desde su nombramiento, Aoko Nakamori había atrapado al 100% de los ladrones. Esa racha le dio aún más reconocimiento del que ya tuvo cuando solo fue ayudante de su padre. Sin embargo, la ausencia de casos la obligaba a mantenerse en su oficina rellenando los informes, lo que más odiaba de su trabajo.

Debido a la baja criminalidad en esos momentos, varios de sus subordinados habían decidido tomarse vacaciones. Entre ellos estaba su amigo desde la secundaria, Saguru Hakuba, detective privado y parte de la policía japonesa y en ocasiones de la inglesa. Al ver lo poco solicitado que era en esos momentos en Japón, decidió marchar a su otra patria, de donde ya había recibido multitud de avisos de necesidad. Con su ida también había perdido a su compañero de charlas, por lo que se aburría de sobremanera.

Pensó que así sería durante varias semanas, que ilusa ella. Su jornada laboral comenzó a las 9:00 a.m. Tres horas después, a las 12:00 a.m. su mundo comenzó a dar vueltas cuando durante su descanso para comer vio como la programación habitual era hackeada, dejando ver un símbolo que hacia años que no aparecía en Japón: el símbolo del ladrón de guante blanco más aclamado, Kaito Kid.

Toda la sala quedó en silencio al ver como tras cinco segundos en los que solo pudo apreciarse el garabato, el propio ladrón hizo acto en la pantalla. Sus ojos seguían sin poder verse debido al sombrero y al monóculo, sin embargo para ninguno pasó desapercibido que ahora tenía bigote, al igual que también fue notado que en su reaparición hace seis años ya no tenía el de un principio.

" _Somos idiotas por haber sido cortos de miras y no notar lo que algo tan vano como un bigote podía significar"— pensó la inspectora mordiéndose el labio por la rabia, pues ese mostacho desapareció como prueba del cambio de generación — Ahora volvemos a ver a un Kaito Kid más adulto, y no a un adolescente._

— Buenos días Japón, ha pasado un largo tiempo desde mi último atraco en el país — saludó apoyado en una pared — Creo que las presentaciones son innecesarias, pero aún así os recordaré quien soy — una sonrisa traviesa se formó en sus labios, provocando que un temblor recorriera a Aoko, pues reconocía esa mueca que siempre le auguraba un gran dolor de cabeza — Soy Kaito Kid, el ladrón de guante blanco más amado en el mundo — hizo una reverencia haciendo gala de su reconocida caballerosidad — Antes de hacer el anuncio que por el que he ocupado sus pantallas, me gustaría disculparme ante la policía japonesa por no haberles avisado a ellos primero como siempre hice, así como también lanzarle un reto a la nueva inspectora que intentará atraparme, Aoko Nakamori — mencionó, haciendo que en el comedor todos dirigieran su mirada hacia la recién nombrada que conservaba su fachada intacta — Os reto a ponerme las esposas en mi próximo robo, cosa que dudo que logréis. Esta vez os daré las pistas claras, robaré el diario de María Antonieta de Austria, en cuya portada está incrustado uno de sus famosos ojos de gato. El robo se efectuará el próximo domingo a la misma hora en que comenzó este aviso — informó separándose de la pared y dirigiéndose a la cámara — Os deseo mucha suerte, _mon rival_. Por cierto, le mando saludos al inspector Ginzo Nakamori — dijo de pronto sorprendiendo a los oyentes — Te puedo asegurar, mi querido inspector, que a pesar de haber robado por todo el mundo, aún no he encontrado a un perseguidor que este a tu altura — suspiró pareciendo desanimado, para después mostrar una sonrisa retadora — Espero que su hija cumpla las expectativas — finalizó apagando la cámara tras esa frase, dejando a todo el que vio el anuncio en silencio.

Nadie se animaba a hablar, no sabía que podrían decir en un momento como ese. Hacía años desde que los japoneses habían dejado de enfrentar al ladrón. En consecuencia, muchos de los policías no sabía como tratar un caso así al ser novatos, mientras que los veteranos ya no tenían la capacidad física de un pasado. Si solo había un robo todos tenían claro que era difícil atraparlo, pues solo había una persona capacitada para atrapar al ladrón: la mujer a la que había retado.

— In-Inspectora Nakamori, ¿qué vamos a hacer? — cuestionó uno de los novatos rompiendo al fin el pesado silencio que se había instalado entre los agentes — La mitad de la plantilla no está, entre ellos el detective Hakuba. ¿Cómo combatiremos al ladrón?

— ¿Y si solicitamos la ayuda de los detectives Shinichi Kudo y Heiji Hattori? —propuso una de las veteranas — Según tengo entendido son dos de las mentes que pueden igualarse a la de Saguru Hakuba, así como también podría ayudarnos Sera Masumi. Si los tres nos ayudaran estoy segura que podríamos contrarrestarlo.

— Shinichi Kudo está de luna de miel hasta dentro de dos semanas, Heiji Hattori pertenece a Osaka, por lo que no tiene jurisdicción en esta zona, además tengo entendido que tiene un gran caso entre manos, eso le imposibilita venir y Sera Masumi lleva dos años en América, al parecer intenta entrar al FBI — habló la retada, dejando a todos callados y sorprendidos por esa cantidad de información que ninguno había oído — No tenemos opciones de pedir ayuda del exterior, así como tampoco podemos contar con la mitad de la plantilla. Tenemos lo que hay en esta sala — concluyó cruzándose de brazos, sentándose en una silla, dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa tenebrosa que hizo temblar a todos los presentes — Pero os puedo asegurar que Kid acabará estando bajo mi arresto pronto. No lo pienso dejar escapar — aseguró recordando con pena y rencor aquel día en que tanto Kaito Kid como Kaito Kuroba desaparecieron de su vida, hasta ese mismo día.

* * *

Mientras, en la residencia Nakamori, el antiguo inspector, no podía evitar soltar ciertas lágrimas de emoción al ver que su archienemigo volvía a la acción. Sin embargo, esa satisfacción como policía por el reconocimiento que le dio y su vuelta se opacó fácilmente por sus sentimientos. Con un suspiró se levantó y dirigió al patio, observando la casa que se levantaba imponente junto a la suya.

" _Parece que has vuelto a casa, Kaito" — él no era tonto, lo sabía todo._

No había que ser muy inteligente para notar que tanto el ladrón como el mago con el que convivía a diario habían desaparecido a la vez. No solo eso, la actitud de su hija también le dio más prueba de ello. Él sabía que había estado persiguiendo, sin saberlo, a Kaito Kuroba y también que su hija sabía lo mismo que él, y había decidido ocultarlo. Su hija quizás sabría la razón detrás de los robos, la última pieza que a él le faltaba, o quizás no, pero el que no hubiera dado prueba de la delincuencia de su ex amigo le decía que había una razón de peso más fuerte que una gran amistad, sino su hija no habría cambiado tanto desde su desaparición.

El antiguo oficial cerró los ojos y suspiró con pesar. Él ya había comprendido que no debía interferir en esos asuntos, los encargados de arreglar ese problema eran solo dos personas: Aoko Nakamori y Kaito Kuroba. Solo cuando ellos se volvieran a encontrar estarían todas las cartas sobre la mesa para empezar el verdadero juego, uno que sabía que era más peligroso de lo que él mismo desearía.

* * *

La comisaría se volvió un caos hasta la llegada del domingo. Todos los presentes buscaron información tanto sobre la joya como del lugar donde se encontraría para su exposición. Ese fue el primer problema que encontraron en ese caso. La joya estaría en una antigua biblioteca, cuyo dueño había movido algunos de sus hilos con la intención de conocer al menos por una vez el que fue el diario de la última reina francesa. El hombre no tenía intención de que aquel valioso objeto se convirtiera en un juguete de circo, por ello le negó rotundamente el permiso para establecer hombres en el lugar. Fuera podrían estar, pero no dentro. Ese asunto les obligó a intentar negociar hasta el día antes del robo, el sábado por la tarde concedió que una persona entrara y se mantuviera junto a él y la joya. No hubo problemas de elección, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que la persona que debía entrar era la inspectora a cargo del caso.

Aoko en cierto modo se sintió cabreada por como se habían tornado las cosas gracias a la cabezonería del hombre. Lo último que habría deseado era el tener que vérselas frente a frente con Kaito sin tener a nadie de confianza con ella. Pero también admitía que con tan pocas personas en el interior era difícil que el mago pudiese estar escondido durante demasiado tiempo. No tendría la opción de disfrazarse de nadie. Solo estarían ella y el hombre, con tirarle un par de veces de la cara valdría para asegurar el perímetro.

Ese día, después de una semana agotadora, volvió a casa para quedarse a dormir y no solo para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Su cuerpo se sentía terriblemente pesado, necesitaba descansar lo máximo posible para acabar con aquel asunto pendiente desde hace cinco años.

Al abrir la puerta de su vivienda sintió como unos pasos se acercaban, pudiendo vislumbrar a su padre con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro.

— ¿Te quedarás hoy a cenar? — interrogó el mayor recibiéndola en sus brazos — Hice pescado.

— Con esa opción tan deliciosa no podría rechazarlo — contestó dejándose envolver por los grandes brazos de su padre. Fue entonces cuando recordó porque hacia todo eso, no era por su orgullo ni rencor, sino por esa persona que tanto la cuidaba. No podía dejar que los sentimientos nublaran su juicio.

— Así me gusta. Hoy te podré una ración triple — informó dirigiéndose a la cocina siendo seguido por la muchacha.

— Tampoco pretendas cebarme, papá — rió sentándose en una de las sillas de la cocina.

— Necesitas fuerzas para mañana — se justificó mientras le servía la comida, para después mirarla a los ojos — Después de tanto tiempo te vas a enfrentar al pasado que tanto has querido olvidar.

— ¿Qu-Qué quieres decir con eso, papá? — preguntó con rostro curioso, aunque por dentro era consumida por los nervios. ¿Acaso su padre sabía eso que tanto había intentado ocultar?

— Lo que quiero decir es que te apoyo en todo lo que hagas y las decisiones que tomes — respondió alejándose de la mesa — Solo quiero que vuelvas a casa sana y salva. El resto ya da igual — articuló mientras recogía la cocina ante la mirada expectante de su hija — Da todo lo que tengas mañana, y lo atrapes o no, recuerda que te estaré apoyando en lo que hagas.

— Lo atraparé sin duda — dijo ella, finalizando la conversación al comenzar a comer su cena, para después despedirse de su progenitor apelando al cansancio y la necesidad de recuperar fuerzas.

Ginzo la observó marcharse y recordó que su pequeña había crecido, que era una mujer. Ella había decidido seguir el camino que él dejó marcado, sin saber que su padre hubiera deseado que en vez de eso hubiese hecho lo que le dictaba su corazón para ser feliz, pues Aoko Nakamori no lo era desde hace cinco años, desde el día en que perdió de vista lo que de verdad quería.

* * *

Esa misma noche, en el Blue Parrot, ayudante y mago terminaban de afinar los últimos detalles para el golpe que darían el día siguiente, a pesar de que el mayor ya había solicitado varias veces que su compañero se fuera a dormir para poder tener el máximo rendimiento, a lo que el ojiazul se había negado en repetidas ocasiones.

— Mañana me enfrentó a ella. Sería un verdadero idiota si no voy con todo, ella es bastante inteligente y no dudará a la hora de apresarme — había contestado tras varias peticiones del anciano.

El dueño del local solo había suspirado en respuesta, sabiendo lo mucho que le dolía a su acompañante el saber que la mujer no se andaría con rodeos para apresarlo. Jii no era tonto, y sabía de los sentimientos del mago, esos que había querido olvidar hace cinco años y que aún a día de hoy arrastraba con pesar.

— Sí, sería un idiota si no se cuida mañana. Ella es mucho más peligrosa para usted que la organización, es su punto más débil — mencionó el peliblanco tras un rato de silencio.

El ilusionista no contestó, solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Aoko Nakamori podía ser su perdición, pero tampoco podía hacer nada para evitarlo. No podía evitar estar enamorado de ella, pero controlaría esos sentimientos para no arruinar el robo. Estaba enamorado, y como parte de ello en esos momentos su prioridad era salvarlos a todos y no levantar sospechas cuando estuviera frente a la inspectora.

Después de ajustar los últimos retoques a los planes, finalmente decidió irse a dormir, soñando con cierta castaña de ojos azules.

* * *

El día había llegado, Kid efectuaría su regreso y ella estaría ahí para atraparlo. O al menos de eso se había convencido. A pesar de la tranquilidad que había mostrado en los días anteriores, en ese momento no podía evitar que sus piernas parecieran hechas de gelatina. Estaba asustada, pero no sabía de qué, aunque bien sabía que tenía muchos motivos para estarlo, como el miedo a decepcionar a su padre, el de hacer el ridículo frente a sus subordinados o el terror y nerviosismo que le provocaba el encuentro con la persona a la que había intentado olvidar de todas las maneras posibles y que ahora vería de frente ella sola, volviendo a poner su mundo patas arriba.

Ella en esos momentos se encontraba en el interior, cercana a la joya y mirando hacia arriba, donde se podía observar limpiamente el cielo gracias a la vidriera que sustituía al techo que cubría el resto del edificio. El libro estaba expuesto en la sala central, en ella había millones de libros de diferentes temáticas repartidos en dos pisos en diferentes estanterías, pero era cierto que el diario de la reina francesa era el que acaparaba la mirada de aquel que entrara por la puerta. Sin embargo, si observabas desde la barandilla del segundo piso no podría saber cual de todos era el objeto que el ladrón pretendía robar.

— Parece nerviosa, inspectora — dijo a sus espaldas el propietario del lugar, sobresaltando a la mujer — Quizás es porque es la primera vez que lo enfrenta o porque sabe que perderá el duelo.

— No pienso permitir que se lleve la joya, si eso es lo que le preocupa — alegó la chica observando el libro — Kid no volverá a lograr el éxito en uno de sus robos, esa es mi misión.

— También era de su padre, pero nunca la cumplió — comentó el hombre observando al cielo — Al menos él parecía tener voluntad de atraparlo. Es extraño inspectora, desde que la vi noté algo en usted, como si hubiera algo que le impidiera dar todo de sí, aunque por fuera aparente lo contrario.

— Que podría saber usted de mi con solo observarme — habló intentando retener su mal genio — Las primeras impresiones no suelen ser acertadas.

— En mi caso, tampoco suelen ser erróneas — contestó rascándose la nuca, despoblada de cabello — De todas maneras, hoy comprobaré mis sospechas en cuanto aparezca el ladrón — finalizó dando media vuelta para salir de la sala — Queda una hora, aprovéchela inspectora, estoy seguro que la necesitará.

* * *

No muy lejos de la localización de la ojiazul, el joven ilusionista observaba a través de unos prismáticos el edificio, así como también la poca seguridad en el perímetro comparada a la vez que anunció que robaría la torre del reloj. El recuerdo del momento y la alegría que recibió de su ahora rival no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se pintara en sus labios.

— Señorito, es hora de que se prepare — anunció a sus espaldas su leal ayudante — Queda una hora.

— Y yo que creí que podría disfrutar de las vistas un rato más — comentó divertido el hombre, tendiéndole el aparato a su acompañante — ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

— Sí — afirmó Jii dándole una bolsa — Aquí está todo.

— Bien — sonrió volviendo su cuerpo para observar de nuevo el edificio a la distancia — Es hora de que comience el show.

* * *

Los minutos pasaron y ya tan solo quedaban treinta segundos para que se cumpliera la advertencia del ladrón. El exterior del edificio era un caos, algo que sabían que podría favorecer al mago, pero los fans del mismo no paraban de dificultar el trabajo del cuerpo de policía, que no tenía suficientes miembros como para retenerlos a todos. Era el primer robo de Kid en el país después de muchos años, eso no hizo más que aumentar el alboroto — que ya era grande de por sí — de tiempo atrás. Contrario a esta situación estaba el interior del edificio, con solo dos personas en él, quiénes después de la anterior conversación mantenida no habían vuelto a dirigirse la palabra.

La inspectora comprobó su reloj de pulsera para ver como el tiempo se cumplía. Sin embargo no pudo escuchar ni ver nada que se saliera de lo común. Los gritos se mantenían fuera y dentro seguía siendo silencioso. Pero no tardó más de tres segundos en notar que las voces fuera no eran iguales que antes. Miró hacia arriba para ver como un humo blanco ascendía hacía el cielo, no le hizo falta más para saber que estaba sin hombres, cosa que se reafirmó al hacerse el completo silencio tras diez segundos más. Kid había dormido a todo el que estuviera cerca al lugar.

— Parece que el ladrón ha vuelto a ser más listo que ustedes — dijo a sus espaldas aquel hombre que tan mal estaba comenzando a caerle — Estoy seguro de que prescindieron de las mascaras al creer que sería un peso innecesario estando en el exterior. Ya han perdido.

— Yo sigo aquí — le recordó volviéndose para plantarle cara — Le recuerdo que no me cogieron por sorteo. Estoy aquí porque soy la mejor.

— ¿La mejor? — interrogó riéndose — Está aquí por su padre, no se equivoque. Solo es una niñata más con aires de grandeza que se cree que puede lograr lo que quiera con su cara bonita. Pero esas creencias tan vacías pronto desaparecen cuando se experimenta una derrota, y hoy es ese día.

— ¿Sabe que si Kid me derrota, como usted cree tan fervientemente, su amado diario se irá con mis amadas ilusiones? — inquirió con una mueca de enfado notable, se estaba hartando de las habladurías de ese hombre que no sabía nada de ella.

Ambos guardaron silencio lazándose miradas retadoras. Parecían haber olvidado que el ilusionista podría acceder al edificio en cualquier momento dado que ya nada en el exterior se lo impedía, pero eso parecía no importarles en ese momento. Aoko solo pensaba en las ganas que tenía de pegarle un tiro a aquel jeyondo hombre, mientras el otro simplemente la miraba con hastío.

— Vaya vaya, por lo que veo habéis empezado la fiesta sin mí — habló el hombre causante de que esos dos estuvieran ahí juntos con una sonrisa ladina — Y yo que tenía tantas ganas de verlos.

— Kid — pronunciaron los dos presentes desconectando sus miradas para observar como el ladrón se encontraba sentado en la barandilla del segundo piso.

— Encantado de verlos — saludó bajando a una de las estanterías de un salto, para después bajar al suelo — Señor Denis Ivanov, sabe, hace mucho que quería hablar con un ruso — comentó divertido para después posar su vista en la mujer que aún hoy le robaba el aliento — Inspectora Nakamori, un placer encontrarnos al fin. Bajaría y le daría un beso en a mano como caballero que soy, pero, estoy seguro de que me retorcería la mano antes de que lo hiciera — alegó realizando una reverencia en su dirección.

— Te doy la oportunidad de que te entregues antes de que salgas herido, eso te reduciría incluso los años de prisión — habló la oficial tomando su arma y apuntándolo — No tengo ganas de manchar estos libros.

— Oh, pero que fría que es inspectora — rió levantando las manos, aunque en realidad le dolía que precisamente ella lo estuviera apuntando con intención de matarlo — ¿Tan pronto desea acabar?

— Hagamos esto rápido, sin juegos Kid — avisó acercándose a pasos lentos hasta él para esposarlo.

— Y yo que creí que me recibirías con los brazos abiertos, Aoko — susurró lo bastante bajo para que solo la mujer lo escuchara.

— Quedas arrestado, todo lo que digas podrá ser usado en tu contra — declaró la mujer sin inmutarse por el atrevimiento del de traje blanco, para después tomar sus brazos y colocar las esposas en sus muñecas — Se acabó el juego.

— ¿Estás segura? — interrogó el hombre al que habían dejado de prestar atención y que ahora los apuntaba con una escopeta — Yo creo que acaba de comenzar. Niña apártate y observa como acabo yo con este problema.

— Señor Ivanov la tenencia de armas sin licencia y el amenazar a un agente de la ley es un delito grave — avisó Aoko colocándose delante del ladrón con los brazos extendidos — Suelte el arma, él ha sido detenido y el libro esta a salvo, no hay necesidad de infringirle daño alguno.

— ¿No hay necesidad o no eres capaz de hacerlo? Crees que no lo sé, que tus balas eran de fogueo. En ningún momento pensaste en herirlo, viniste aquí sin un arma auténtica y encima quisiste que creyera que querías ganar — comentó con un gesto de ira — Por culpa de ese ladrón acabarás muerta mujer, por eso, creo que te estoy haciendo un favor — afirmó retirando el seguro y apuntando.

— Por favor no haga tonterías, se está equivocando en todo — aseguró sin saber que hacer para parar a aquel loco.

— Quítate de en medio — pidió a sus espadas el mago.

— No pienso hacerlo, eres mi prisionero y debo mantenerte vivó — alegó sin hacerle caso.

— Porque nunca puedes hacerme caso — pronunció el ladrón sin dejar responder a la mujer, pues en cuestión de segundos se deshizo de las esposas que portaba y empujó a Aoko lejos de él, para después agacharse logrando escapar de la bala que, para su suerte, solo le hizo un corte en la mejilla.

La bala se incrustó en uno de los libros y antes de que el hombre volviera a cargar el arma, el de blanco disparó con su pistola de naipes, dándole en la mano, obligándolo a soltarla.

— Intenta cogerla y te aseguro que no seré tan bondadoso — advirtió Kaito al ver como el ruso intentaba arrastrarse hasta la escopeta — Ahora con tu permiso, tomaré lo que he venido a buscar.

Con paso decidido se dirigió hasta el atril que portaba el libro, lo tomó en sus manos y se aseguró de que fuera el real. Ahora solo bastaba huir.

— No pienso dejarte escapar — escuchó a sus espaldas, se volvió para verla de frente. Tenía la respiración agitada y lo tenía agarrado de la americana. Parecía que el hombre tenía razón, había ido desarmada — Irás a prisión.

— Quizás, pero hoy no es el día — sonrió divertido ante la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir — Creo que me llevaré algo además de esta joya — pronunció tomándola con su otro brazo de la cadera, para después salir volando de allí.

Agarró con fuerza a la mujer tras hacerla sujetar el diario. Miró hacia el suelo para ver como la policía comenzaba a entrar al edificio. El efecto del somnífero que había pedido a Jii era de una duración mínima, no pensó que el loco dueño de la biblioteca fuera a hacerle retrasarse más de la cuenta, pero eso ya había acabado. Ahora mismo lo tomarían para la declaración y en cuanto liberara a su hermosa presa, lo encerraría durante un buen tiempo en prisión.

— ¿¡Se puede saber que tienes en esa estúpida cabeza!? — gritó visiblemente cabreada la morena que se agarraba con fuerza a él e intentaba no mirar hacia el suelo — ¡Bájame ahora mismo!

— Como usted ordene, inspectora — respondió sonriendo para después aterrizar en el techo de un edificio, soltándola en el suelo tras tomar el libro de sus manos — Pero esto me lo quedo yo.

— Devuélvemelo — ordenó cruzándose de brazos — No me hagas tener que reducirte.

— Oh vamos Aoko, resolvamos esto de una forma más pacífica — pidió divertido al ver el pequeño tic en su ceja tras decir su nombre.

— Es cierto, quizás encuentre una pescadería aquí cerca — pronunció, haciendo tragar a su rival — ¿Es eso lo bastante pacífico para ti?

— Por lo menos empiezas a bromear, ya es un avance — observó escondiendo una mueca de desagrado ante el nombramiento de aquel animal.

— No estoy de humor, di ya que es lo que quieres — espetó cansada de las vueltas que daba su ex amigo.

— Verás, este libro ya no lo necesito. Tan solo quería tomar de vuelta algo que le coloqué hace algún tiempo, cosa que ya he hecho mientras teníamos esta hermosa charla. Ahora no lo necesito, así que te lo devolveré — anunció.

— Entonces estás tardando — comentó la mujer avanzando para tomarlo, pero el mago lo quitó de su alcance — ¿Qué diablos haces?

— Resulta que he trabajado duro para robarlo, por lo que entregarlo así tal cual no tendría mucho sentido. Te propongo un intercambio, hay algo que tienes que quiero — propuso ante la idea que había pasado por su mente apenas hace unos segundos.

— No seas imbécil, no existe nada comparable al valor de ese libro que yo tenga encima — aseguró arrugando el entrecejo.

— Puede que para ti no lo sea, pero para mí sí — afirmó sonriendo.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue demasiado rápido para que ella lo previera. Kaito miró hacia ella y se inclinó, robando sus labios en cuestión de segundos dejando brevemente shockeada a la mujer, arrebatándole la capacidad de reaccionar antes de que el ladrón se separara de ella.

— Como prometí, aquí lo tiene inspectora — dijo dándole el libro, viendo como su querida amiga seguía sin reacción — Espero verla pronto y poder repetir este momento. Hasta pronto — se despidió saltando del edificio para salir volando.

La fémina se quedó en su lugar hasta que su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era el segundo al mando de ese día.

— Inspectora, ¿dónde está? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? — interrogó nervioso en la otra línea.

— Estoy bien, y tengo el libro. Sin embargo Kid ha huido. Venid a recogerme, rastread la señal de mi móvil. Antes de eso detened al dueño de la biblioteca — ordenó para después colgar.

Tras eso se acercó a la barandilla para apreciar las vistas. A lo lejos podía verse la imagen de la torre del reloj. Se llevó los dedos a los labios, acariciándolos suavemente.

— _Serás idiota, mira que comparar mis labios con el valor de esta joya — pensó observándola — Eres el único loco que podría decir algo así y conseguir que vuelva a estar tan confundida como hace años._

* * *

En el edificio donde había ocurrido el robo todo parecía estar tomando de nuevo su orden normal. Sin embargo, sin que los agentes lo notaran había una sombra observando el lugar.

— _Te tenemos Kid, ya no tienes forma de ganar — pensó aquella persona con una sonrisa mientras era esposado — Yo pronto saldré de la cárcel, y ellos te mataran usando a esa mujer._

El plan de Kid era perfecto, salvo por algo. No contó con que el que tendría aquella joya que le llevaría al triunfo era un de los cuervos que pretendían matarlo, para lo que necesitaban su punto débil, que ese día había sido desvelado.

* * *

Tres días después de ese robo otro anunció llegó a manos de la inspectora. La policía entonces comenzó ha alertar a los agentes ausentes, entre ellos a Saguru Hakuba, quien nada más saber del segundo mensaje volvió para ayudar a su compañera y amiga en ese próximo robo.

— Quién nos diría que un día seríamos tú y yo quienes lo enfrentaríamos — comentó a la castaña en el despacho de ella tras una reunión informativa — Nunca pensé que volvería de esta manera.

— Kid siempre ha sido imprevisible, lo sabes bien — habló la muchacha mientras ojeaba algunos de los documentos sobre el siguiente objetivo del mago, suspirando pesadamente tras verlos — No entiendo que trata de hacer con todo esto. Él no hubiera intentado robar esto hace años.

— Eso es lo más extraño. Parece como si solo el primer robo fuera el importante para él. Estos parecen más para atraer a alguien — alegó recogiendo los papeles que ella había soltado — No sé que demonios tiene en la cabeza Kuroba.

— Hakuba — nombró la mujer. Era una advertencia.

— ¿Lo viste el otro día y aún seguimos en las mismas? — inquirió cansado con la actitud de la inspectora — Era tu mejor amigo, por lo menos preocúpate algo por lo que le ocurre. Es más, sigue siendo algo más que tu amigo, negártelo no te sirve de nada.

— Él no es nada para mí, solo un estúpido ladrón — aseguró levantándose con rabia cuando el recuerdo de ese beso volvió.

— Estoy seguro de que pasó algo ese día, aunque no entiendo que tan fuerte fue para hacerte ver así — dijo el castaño aparentemente preocupado — Sabes, siempre me ha caído mal Kuroba, pero creo que algo gordo se le viene encima, algo de lo que intenta proteger a todos.

— ¿Qué te hace sospecharlo? — preguntó algo más relajada.

— Solo es mi intuición — confesó recostándose en el mueble ante la mirada extrañada de la inspectora.

* * *

Fuera del edificio donde ambos agentes dialogaban, un hombre moreno con bigote observaba la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro. Era la primera vez en años que entraría allí, solo que esta vez no sería tan bien recibido como antes, pero eso era lo de menos.

Accedió por la entrada principal y se dirigió directamente al recepcionista.

* * *

En el despacho, ambos amigos seguían hablando hasta que el teléfono fijo sonó, el cual fue rápidamente atendido por el hombre, que tras escuchar pocas palabras colgó y miró a su compañera con cara de circunstancia.

— ¿Qué pasa? — cuestionó extrañada al verlo pasear su mirada nerviosa.

— Dice que hay una persona abajo que pedía vernos. Se ha presentado como un mago amigo tuyo que viene a ayudar con el caso de Kid. Le he dicho que suba, aunque no puedo creer que tan imprudente ha sido — explicó llevándose las manos al cabello — Está viniendo de cabeza a la cueva del lobo.

— Pero sabe que no podemos inculparlo — alegó cabreada.

Al cabo de pocos segundos tres golpes les hicieron dirigir la vista a la puerta. La inspectora cedió el paso y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la que ahora era la pesadilla de ambos.

— Buenos días, cuanto tiempo sin vernos — saludó el moreno de ojos azules viendo divertido la cara de sus antiguos compañeros — Oh vamos, mostrad un poco de alegría, que parece que estamos de entierro.

— De entierro estaremos como no te vayas pronto — enunció la mujer con cara de pocos amigos — No eres bien recibido aquí, y lo sabes.

— Oh vamos Aoko, no seas tan fría. Nosotros éramos grandes amigos — le recordó el mago acercándose peligrosamente a su posición.

— Los grandes amigos no se guardan secretos como ese — alegó mirándole con algo de rencor.

— Yo creo que os dejaré para que os digáis todo lo que os tengáis que decir — dijo Hakuba saliendo apresuradamente de la sala. Los conocía y sabía que pronto eran capaces de empezar a tirarse cosas.

Los dos ex amigos de la infancia se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos antes de que la mujer suspirara cansada.

— ¿Por qué has vuelto? — preguntó — Desapareciste hace años y no tienes necesidad de volver aquí para robar, entonces, ¿por qué?

— Tengo mis motivos — respondió con simpleza el hombre desviando la mirada — Puedes estar tranquila, cuando consiga mi objetivo me iré si así lo deseas.

— ¿Cuál es tu objetivo, Kid? — inquirió fijando su mirada en sus ojos zafiros — ¿Qué es lo que tanto buscas?

— Eso tendrás que descubrirlo tú inspectora — respondió con una sonrisa ladina acercando su rostro al de ella — Te reto a atraparme en mi próximo robo antes de que me lleve "El Séptimo Mandamiento". Si lo logras, te juro que te contaré todo lo que desees — aseguró jugando con uno de sus mechones de pelo.

— No deberías apostar con tanta seguridad, podrías perder — le recordó alejándose — Es más, vas a perder.

— Lo mismo decías a tus compañeros la semana pasada, y mira, aún sigo libre.

— Solo porque cierto hombre se puso a dispararte, sino no hubiera perdido — aseguró la castaña.

— Ya que sacas el tema, hay algo que quiero saber antes de que me eches a patadas — comentó sentándose en una de las sillas disponibles — ¿Por qué balas de fogueo? Ni siquiera tu padre cometió esa insensatez.

— ¿Acaso intentas decirme como hacer mi trabajo? — inquirió incrédula de que pareciera reprocharle ese detalle — Te necesito vivo, sino no me vales para nada.

— Bueno, en eso debo darte la razón. Soy una máquina vivo — dijo guiñándole un ojo, por si no fuera bastante claro el mensaje que le acababa de mandar.

— Solo por asegurarme Kuroba. ¿Acaso estas intentando ligar conmigo? — preguntó con una sonrisa ladina — Porque si es así, debo admitir que no sabes seducir a una mujer.

— Oh vamos inspectora. ¿Yo ligar contigo? Creí que eso ya había quedado bastante claro la otra noche — admitió, desconcertando brevemente a la oficial, que no pudo prevenir ni evitar que el mago le robara otro corto beso.

— ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? — exclamó llevándose la mano a los labios, como si intentara retirar las muestras del contrato — Sin duda no temes al peligro.

— Si las recompensas son tan dulces como esta, no — aseguró — Debería ser más cuidadosa inspectora. Baja la guardia muy a menudo, y siempre que lo haga en mi presencia me aseguraré de aprovecharme — avisó dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida — Nos veremos en un par de noches, y deseo volver a repetir este momento que ya se está volviendo tradición cada vez que nos vemos. Solo y tómelo como consejo de alguien que se preocupa por ti, carga tu arma de balas de verdad. No para matarme, pero al menos para poder defenderte si alguien te ataca, porque no siempre podré salvarla — pidió justo cuando ya se encontraba en la puerta.

 _Aunque es lo único que deseo hacer._

— Tranquilo Kid, ya he aprendido de ese error. Ahora vete y no vuelvas a menos que sea con mis esposas en tus manos.

La puerta se cerró tras eso con un gesto de despedida del ilusionista. La inspectora suspiró y se dejó caer en su silla completamente. Observó su móvil, aún encima de la mesa. Al pulsar el botón para encenderlo vio que lo tenía, la prueba para arrestar a ese hombre. Una grabación que en un principio solo sería sobre las ideas que surgieran en su reunión con el detective inglés, y que ahora era una prueba que muchos desearían tener. Pero, por alguna razón, no sabía si sería capaz de usarla algún día.

* * *

El mago salió al exterior satisfecho por su encuentro con su antigua amiga, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios solo recordando ese beso que había conseguido robarle. Cualquiera lo llamaría loco, pero el creía, _deseaba_ poder derretir poco a poco el corazón de hielo de esa mujer, conseguir que llegara a amarlo y lo quisiera a su lado. Iba a dar todo por ello, por el momento primero acabaría con el tema de Pandora para quitarse de encima la presión de la organización, y después se dedicaría en cuerpo y alma en cotejar a su amada inspectora.

Con un suspiro enamorado caminó hacia la izquierda, sin saber que alguien con unos prismáticos lo observaba a no mucha distancia, también con una sonrisa.

* * *

El tiempo pasó rápido, y el siguiente robo llegó.

Esta vez, el robo se realizaría en una fiesta, pues el ladrón había prometido robar _El séptimo mandamiento_ , un anillo en el que figuraba un hermoso rubí que, según una leyenda, al acercarlo al agua en la noche mostraba destellos esmeraldas. Este iba a ser la joya de pedida de un joven millonario a su novia, aunque de sorpresa tenía poco. Esa noche celebrarían su compromiso exponiendo por última vez el anillo, pues una tradición estipulaba que solo saldría de su resguardo cuando un nuevo miembro político entrara a la familia.

La celebración era privada, reservada a amigos y familiares. La policía se había visto con problemas para lograr que aprobaran la presencia de las fuerzas, aunque solo consiguieron que aceptaran a dos personas que finalmente fueron Saguru Hakuba y Aoko Nakamori.

— Bueno, la última vez solo te dejaron entrar a ti. Vamos mejorando — comentó divertido el detective observando a su compañera, cabreada, dando paseitos por su despacho.

— ¡Es qué no lo entiendo! Mi padre jamás tuvo estos problemas. Al contrario, todos estaban encantados de que Kid apareciera y que la policía estuviera, aunque fuera en el exterior. Esta vez no nos han dejado ni eso — alegó furiosa — Y encima debo ponerme ese maldito vestido de fiesta que no me permite moverme.

— Bueno mira lo positivo. También darás problemas a ese mago pervertido, en cuanto te vea seguro que él tampoco consigue caminar mucho — articuló aguantándose la risa al solo imaginar la cara del ladrón al ver a su adorada amiga de la infancia esa noche — Puede que así podamos al fin atraparlo.

— Saguru no estoy para bromas, a menos que quieras morir joven — avisó intentando controlar su respiración para relajarse un poco.

— Lo peor es que era enserio — susurró dejando caer su cabeza en la mesa agotado — Simplemente asúmelo. Debemos de ir a esa fiesta, yo con smoking y tú con vestido de noche, punto.

— Como si fuera tan fácil. Tú estás tan tranquilo porque no debes de llevar eso, sino seguro que las cosas cambiarían.

— Ni que fuera una tortura, Aoko.

— El vestido no, pero los tacones que me obligan a llevar sí — aseguró tomando la pequeña caja que hacía un rato habían dejado, sacando uno de los zapatos, que su amigo miró con los ojos y boca abiertos.

— ¿A qué drag queen se los han tomado prestados? — cuestionó estupefacto — Te vas a matar con eso.

— Ya lo sé. Necesitaré a un bastón humano para sobrevivir — dejó caer mirándolo.

— Estoy viendo que acabo la noche con el pelo de colores — suspiró, dejando a Aoko extrañada, ya él pensando en todas las torturas que el ilusionista, tan celoso y vengativo como era, haría contra él al ver a la inspectora enganchada de su brazo durante toda esa noche.

* * *

No muy lejos, en el bar Blue Parrot, el ladrón y la sombra detrás de sus robos ultimaban detalles para el acto de esa noche.

— Todo parece estar en orden Jii, lo único que falta es tener un poco de suerte — dijo el mago tras acabar las preparaciones — Aunque pocas veces nos ha dado la espalda.

— No se enfade joven maestro, pero creo que hoy va a ser una de esas pocas veces. Tengo un muy mal presentimiento — confesó acariciándose el brazo izquierdo.

— Oh vamos Jii, actualmente no hay nada que pueda meterme en problemas, lo he comprobado — aseguró, aunque ambos sabían que realmente sí había una mujer que le daba muchos dolores de cabeza.

— Solo prométame que irá con cuidado. La última vez por poco le agujerean, esta vez no sé que podría pasar.

— Te lo prometo Jii, volveré sano y salvo como siempre — cedió el mago abrazando a su compañero de robos, el que ya, consideraba parte de su familia.

* * *

La noche llegó y la fiesta empezó. La celebración era realizada en una hermosa mansión situada en las afueras de la gran Tokio, sin nada alrededor para que el ruido no fuera problema.

Las luces de colores inundaban la sala a la que una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y un apuesto hombre rubio ingresaban, ambos ocultando su identidad con máscaras. Ese era el juego de esa noche, que entre la muchedumbre de máscaras el prometido encontrara a su futura esposa. Juego en el que se vieron también los dos policías, y que les impediría saber si Kid estaba allí o no.

— Maldición, llevo solo unos pasos y ya siento que mis pies quieren morir — comentó la mujer, de ojos zafiros cubiertos un una máscara blanca y vestida con un vestido largo a juego con sus ojos, que dejaba al descubierto parte de su pierna derecha por una abertura lateral y su espalda, al ser agarrado a su cuello. Un poco revelador para el gusto de ella.

— Tranquila, aún no has tropezado. Por el momento vas bien — la animó su compañero de smoking negro y corbata verde — Solo queda un cuarto de hora para que él aparezca, y en cuanto lo haga puedes dejar de aparentar y quitártelos.

— Y así caerme al pisarme el vestido cuando corra — recordó señalando el largo de la prenda.

— ¿Por qué no puedes ser un poco más positiva? — cuestionó hastiado. Llevaba así todo el día.

— Porque no sé como demonios voy a atrapar a ese ladrón con esto. Es imposible — dijo acariciándose la sien.

El medio inglés solo suspiró y lo dejó ser, de todas maneras era imposible llevarle la contraria cuando estaba en ese estado.

Sin saberlo, eran observados por el hombre del que hablaban, quien a unos pocos metros de ellos aprovechaba su posición para detallar con la mirada el aspecto de su ex amiga, mordiéndose los labios al comprobar que esa noche esa mujer le daría más problemas que la última vez. Aunque debía admitir que agradecía a quien la hubiera instado a llevar eso puesto, pues estaba deslumbrante.

Los minutos pasaron con rapidez, ya apenas quedaba un minuto para la hora. Ese hecho se notaba solo al ver el revuelo que se había formado entre los presentes, que ahora estaban alrededor de la joya para ver al ladrón en cuanto apareciera.

Sin embargo, a cincuenta segundos del robo un disparó sonó acabando con todo el jaleo. El silencio reinó y dejo ver a un hombre completamente vestido de negro, protegido por otros dos, avanzar a pasos lentos hacia la joya. Las personas que estaban en su camino se retiraban a empujones para no ver al hombre de frente.

Aoko y Saguru veían esto algo apartados, aprovechando su localización para pulsar un pequeño botón de ayuda que les había facilitado la central.

— Bueno, bueno. Parece que la fiesta a acabado — habló el hombre cuando llegó a la cristalera que resguardaba la joya.

— ¿Quién es usted, señor? — cuestionó el organizador de la celebración, quien a pasos cortos se acercó levemente, temblando.

— Nadie sabe mi nombre, pero todos me llaman Snake — respondió formando una sonrisa que enseñaba todos sus dientes.

— ¿Desea la joya? Si es así es todo suya, yo mismo abriré la cristalera para que la tome — ofreció sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña llave.

— No, no quiero esta basura. La joya que realmente deseo esta en poder de otra persona aquí presente — informó mirando a su alrededor — Espero que no tardes mucho en aparecer, Kid, o sino puede que tenga que hacerte salir a la fuerza, y no creo que eso te sea agradable. Tienes tres segundos.

Snake esperó a que el tiempo pasara, y tras ello suspiró al ver que nadie se pronunciaba. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus dos acompañantes, a los que hizo una seña con la cabeza, tras la cual ambos comenzaron a observar los rostros cubiertos de los presentes buscando, al parecer, al mago.

A un lado el ilusionista observaba todo sin entender. Ellos nunca le habían visto la cara, ni siquiera sabían quien era. Entonces, ¿a quién buscaban? ¿Acaso habría cometido un fallo que lo habría puesto en evidencia? No podía entenderlo, no hasta que vio que esos hombres solo observaban a las mujeres. Solo entonces lo comprendió, pero ya era tarde para pararlo.

— La encontramos, jefe — dijo uno de los hombres que mantenía sujeta del brazo a la inspectora, la que se revolvía intentando soltarse del agarre.

— Perfecto — sonrió el hombre acercándose y al llegar a su lado le alzó el mentón para observarla — Encantada de conocerla, inspectora Nakamori.

— ¿Qué coño pretendes con esto? — inquirió girando la cabeza bruscamente para que la soltara.

— Muy simple — respondió sacando una pistola de su chaqueta con la que apuntó a su cabeza — Escucha bien Kid, sé que estas aquí, entre toda esta gente. Ahora mismo como ves tengo a tu querida inspectora. A menos que la quieras muerta, quítate la máscara y ven a ocupar su lugar. Su vida por la tuya, tú decides — gritó mientras ocupaba el lugar de su compañero tras la inspectora, colocando la pistola encima de la oreja derecha de ella y restringiendo los movimientos del a mujer con su brazo presionando su cuello — Tienes un minuto Kid.

Aoko observó a su alrededor sin saber muy bien como salir de esa. Hakuba permanecía no muy lejos de ella atento por si debía intervenir. Por el momento se mantenía al margen, si ella necesitaba de él entonces no dudaría en sacar su arma y disparar, pero solo en una situación extrema, sino aquello sería una masacre. Si nadie se movía las patrullas llegarían e intervendrían enseguida, si todo seguía así nada pasaría pues si ellos realmente creían que ella era importante, aunque no lo fuera, no la matarían.

— Se cumple el tiempo Kid — comentó Snake tras cuarenta segundos, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a su protector de al lado — Ya que no sales, al menos quitémosle la máscara, aún no hemos visto completo su rostro.

Con un brusco gesto, uno de los hombres retiró la máscara de la mujer dejando ver completamente sus rasgos. Sacó entonces una navaja y la acercó a su rostro. Snake volvió a hablar — Hasta que se cumpla el minuto haremos otras cosas, como destruir ese rostro suyo.

— No es necesario nada de eso, Snake — articuló un hombre con máscara azul y smoking blanco abriéndose paso entre la multitud — Ya me tienes a mí.

Aoko al verlo deseo con todas sus fuerzas golpear el perfecto rostro del mago por revelarse. En ese momento le importaba bien poco que por poco le rajan su cara.

— Quítate la máscara para que todos vean quien eres — ordenó el de negro apretando más la pistola contra el cráneo de la mujer.

El mago, con un tirón, se retiró el único objeto que ocultaba su identidad. Esta vez no hubo juegos o trucos, puesto que el rostro que se reveló era el verdadero. Kaito Kuroba por primera vez perdió en ocultar su identidad.

— Como me imaginaba, eras tú — articuló el terrorista — Siempre creí que el hijo del verdadero Kid asumiría el lugar de su padre, pero no estaba del todo seguro. Ahora ya no hay dudas, aunque casi no las había cuando vimos que tenías afecto por esta mujer.

— Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto Snake, el trato era que la soltarías a cambio de mi vida. Ya la tienes, a ella no la necesitas — dictaminó el joven de mirada seria.

— No estoy tan seguro de ello Kid. Esta mujer es tu punto más débil, ¿no te haría más daño matándola a ella que a ti? — cuestionó con una sonrisa que heló los huesos al ilusionista — Aunque admito que sería una pena perder a una mujer tan hermosa. Quizás sería mejor que nuestra organización quedara a cargo de ella — comentó rozando con su mano izquierda el cuello de la detective descendiendo.

— ¡No te atrevas Snake! — exclamó el moreno visiblemente cabreado.

— ¿Y si lo hago qué?

— Pues quizás…— comenzó diciendo bajando la cabeza, para después volverla a subir y mirarle a los ojos — Todo acabe.

Snake lo miró confundido. Tras ello intentó abrir la boca para contestarle, pero un disparo le dio de lleno en el brazo donde aguantaba la pistola, al igual que a sus compañeros. Esta confusión fue aprovechada por Aoko que, con gran agilidad, derribó al fornido hombre.

La policía había llegado. Todos se habían salvado, o bueno, no del todo.

— Señor Kaito Kuroba queda arrestado por sus robos bajo la identidad de Kaito Kid — anunció uno de los agentes acercándose a su posición — Suba las manos y no diga nada, lo que diga podrá ser usado en su contra.

— Está bien, está bien, ya no escaparé. Solo permítanme alabar a la inspectora su labor para atraparme — pidió dirigiendo su vista a la sorprendida y, en apariencia abatida inspectora.

La mujer comenzó a acercarse ante su llamado, algo que le hizo poder ver como el hombre, al que llamaban Snake se soltaba de su agarre y tomando un arma apuntaba al ladrón. Fueron segundos en los que ella misma sacó su arma, sujeta por una banda en su pierna que daba a la abertura y le disparó, dándole en una zona vital, sentenciando que su vida no dudaría mucho más.

Tras eso, todos quedaron en silencio, nadie se movió y cuando lo hicieron fue para vaciar la sala, llevándose a Snake al hospital mientras que el ladrón y los dos hombres de negro eran detenidos sin derecho a hablar. Solo Kaito volvió su rostro para ver como de los ojos de la inspectora caían pequeñas gotas.

* * *

Un exhaustivo registro reveló que la mansión donde se llevó a cabo la fiesta ocultaba en su sótano varios litros de gasolina. Los hombres de negro dejaron ver sus caras porque su plan desde el inicio era eliminar a todos los invitados, pero solo cuando supieran la localización de Pandora.

Toda la información fue completada con los testimonios del ladrón, que confesó todo lo que sabía de la organización, la causa de sus robos y Pandora, joya que encontró un tiempo atrás y destruyó, pero que usó como cebo para desenmascarar a la banda.

Snake murió días después del accidente debido a la herida creada por la bala, y sus secuaces fueron encarcelados y obligados a confesar sobre el resto de la banda, comenzando así la policía una operación para su destrucción.

Solo quedaba saber que ocurriría con el famoso mago blanco, algo que se decidiría en un juicio esa tarde. Kaito no pudo recibir ninguna visita en todo el tiempo, no hasta ese día, horas antes de que se sellara su destino.

— Ella ha venido a verte — le dijo el detective castaño aquella mañana, pues fue él el designado para su vigilancia, ya que en más de una ocasión había sido capaz de ver a través de sus trucos — Esta puede ser la última vez que habléis en privado, aprovéchala y…suerte Kuroba — le deseó con una sonrisa triste, dejando sorprendido al mago.

Saguru Hakuba nunca le había soportado, y esa aversión creció cuando la dulce Aoko se convirtió en una mujer fría tras su marcha. Él sabía que ella lo había descubierto, que esa traición le dolió más que nada, y que a pesar de ello lo seguía amando con todo su ser. Su regreso lo único que había hecho era incrementar su ira, o al menos así fue hasta que volvió de Londres y lo vio, y fue entonces cuando lo comprendió. Aoko y Kaito no podían ser separados, no si querían ser felices. Por eso deseaba que ella o entendiera, al igual que él lo hizo, pues ante todo, él deseaba su felicidad, aunque fuera con Kid.

Tras salir de la celda cedió el permiso a entrar a su amiga.

— No dejes atrás tu felicidad Aoko — le susurró cuando paso a su lado, para seguidamente cerrar la puerta. Ese asunto era suyo.

La inspectora entró algo incómoda a la sala. Esta estaba partida por los barrotes, la mitad de la sala era para las visitas, la otra para el encarcelado, pero Saguru había permitido romper eso abriendo la puerta que separaba ambos espacios. El mago la observaba desde el otro lado de la estancia, sentado con las piernas semiabiertas y la cabeza alzada, esperando lo que fuera a decirle.

— ¿Cómo has estado? — cuestionó, reprendiéndose por ello a los dos minutos, ¿qué pregunta era esa?

— No me puedo quejar, me tratan bien dentro de lo que cabe — contestó con una media sonrisa — ¿Solo has venido para decirme eso?

— No — negó cerrando los ojos, realmente ni ella sabía porque había ido a verlo.

— Al final ganaste, me has encarcelado — cambió de tema él, viendo que ella no articulaba palabra — Además de ello, me salvaste la vida ese día. Me alegro de que al menos vaya a poder agradecerte.

— No gané, te encarcelaron por revelar tu identidad para salvarme. La que debería agradecerte soy yo — reconoció cerrando con fuerza sus puños — Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tiraste a la basura todos estos años ocultando tu identidad para salvarme?

— ¿Acaso no es obvio inspectora? — dijo levantándose para acercarse a ella, hasta quedar frente a frente — Aoko te amo, desde hace tanto tiempo que ni siquiera yo soy conciente cuando comenzó. Tú siempre has sido mi mayor prioridad.

— ¿Por qué me ocultaste todo entonces? ¿Por qué huiste sin decir nada? — preguntó dejando atrás esa fachada de dura que había tratado de mostrar contra él.

— Por miedo a tu odio. Fui un idiota, y lo sé, pero no me he dado cuenta hasta hace poco de que la vida solo es una, y que sin ti para mí no tenía sentido. Pandora, los robos, la gente aclamando mi nombre cuando subía al escenario…Todo eso no es nada si no estas conmigo — confesó aproximando su rostro al de ella, hasta que sus labios se rozaron.

Ella tembló por la cercanía, pero esta vez, en la que él le daba la oportunidad de huir, no lo hizo. El mago acabó uniendo sus labios de nuevo, pero esta vez no fue corto, esta vez el beso fue largo, de esos que hacen que no quieras separarte a pesar del aire. Un beso que había tardado demasiados años en llegar, uno cargado de tantas emociones: miedo, anhelo, nostalgia…amor.

Se separaron cuando sus cuerpos les obligaron por la falta de aire, aunque ambos hubieran deseado continuar así. El ilusionista solo sonrió tristemente tras separarse de ella.

— Ese es mi adiós Aoko, ahora por favor márchate — pidió dándole la espalda mientras volvía a su celda.

— ¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso!? — demandó ahora cabreada por ese distanciamiento — ¿Acaso eres así con todas? ¿Dices cuatro palabras bonitas, las besas y huyes?

— Esta tarde el juez de mi caso dictará sentencia. No sé cuantos años estaré en la cárcel, pero desde luego, no serán pocos. No pienso pedirte que me esperes, no tengo derecho a ello, y sé que tampoco lo harías. Tu carrera es demasiado importante como para renunciar a ella para estar con un ladrón — dictaminó volviendo a sentarse — Ese es mi beso de despedida. Después de esto nos veremos en el juicio por última vez.

— Muy bien, como quieras. Además, es verdad, ¿¡quién esperaría por un estúpido ladrón como tú!? — gritó con las lágrimas a punto de salir, se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo, sin siquiera detenerse por los gritos del inglés.

Tras ello, el propio detective entró en la celda para preguntar a Kaito qué demonios había pasado ahí dentro, sin embargo, no pudo articular palabras en un primer momento debido a la sorpresa. Kaito Kuroba, el conocido por sus bromas y risas durante la secundaria, el mago mundialmente reconocido por deleitar al mundo con sus trucos, estaba llorando.

Saguru, tras unos segundos consiguió reaccionar ante la estampa ante él.

— ¿¡Qué demonios ha pasado Kuroba!? ¿Por qué ambos parecéis igual de destruidos? — inquirió preocupado acercándose a él.

— Solo ha pasado lo que debía pasar — respondió con simpleza aún con grandes goterones cayendo desde sus ojos — He puesto fin al último asunto pendiente que tenía en Japón.

El castaño se sorprendió, pero no dijo más, solo se quedó a su lado apoyando al que siempre consideró su rival.

* * *

El juicio se celebró esa misma tarde. Se realizaría en dos sesiones con un descanso de media hora entre ambos. Primero, declararían los oficiales que pertenecían o habían pertenecido a la brigada de captura de Kid dentro del departamento policial. Entre ellos estaban la actual inspectora, Aoko Nakamori, el anterior inspector, su padre Ginzo Nakamori y el detective y policía Saguru Hakuba entre otros muchos. La intención era que con estos testimonios se hundiera a Kid para que no pudiera salir en mucho tiempo de la prisión. Después de ellos, estarían civiles como Jirokichi Suzuki, víctima de muchos de sus atracos.

La sesión se abrió. Kaito en ningún momento alzó la cabeza si no era para responder a alguna pregunta. No importaban que los oficiales lo miraran y despreciaran en voz alta, él solo permanecía callado y quieto, tal que pareciera que ya había aceptado su destino.

El primero de los testigos importantes en entrar fue el ex inspector Ginzo Nakamori. Su entrada solo hizo que el mago se hundiera más en su sitio. No quería oír las palabras de decepción de ese hombre.

— Señor Nakamori — empezó la acusación — No tomaré mucho de su tiempo. Solo, dígame, ¿qué piensa de Kid? — interrogó. Ese comentario era de los más valiosos junto con el de la actual inspectora, pues eran las dos personas que habían estado al mando en la captura del ladrón.

— Kid, como ladrón, diría que era como un niño travieso que no paraba y que en muchas ocasiones hizo que tuviera ganas de arrancarme los pelos por el estrés que me hacía pasar — comenzó recordando ese momento en el que después de ocho años comenzaron de nuevo los robos — Sin embargo, esos robos eran una de las salidas de mi vida. Fue una incorrecta, ya que quité tiempo a muchas cosas importantes, pero para mí que Kid volviera fue como una bendición. No era un ladrón problemático, nunca hirió ni hizo intención de hacerlo y siempre devolvía lo que robaba. Puede que en más de una ocasión diera una mala imagen del cuerpo de seguridad, pero por lo que tengo entendido gracias a sus acciones ahora sabemos de una peligrosa organización que desconocíamos por completo — alegó dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes, al ilusionista el primero, que se atrevió a mirarlo.

— ¿No le parece acaso cruel que el señor Kuroba, al cual usted recibía en su casa como un hijo, traicionara su confianza? — cuestionó el abogado algo extrañado.

— Me duele que no confiara en mí para que, juntos, consiguiéramos arreglar el problema. Pero sé que lo hizo por miedo al rechazo y a que nos pudieran herir. Eso me hace ver que éramos muy importantes para él — confesó dirigiendo la mirada al hombre sentado a unos metros sonriendo levemente — Y sé que estoy orgulloso de lo que ha hecho no solo por su padre, sino por todo Japón — terminó.

— No hay más preguntas — dijo la acusación.

— ¿Quiere la defensa preguntar al inspector? — inquirió la jueza dirigiéndose al joven abogado sentado junto al mago.

— Sí, señoría — afirmó dirigiendo su vista al testigo — Seré breve. Señor Nakamori, usted ha dicho que no piensa que los actos de mi acompañante sean malos. Entonces, ¿usted cree que su condena debe ser nula?

— No he dicho eso — negó suspirando ante la mirada asustada del mago — Robar es un delito, da igual las circunstancias, y por tanto debe ser pagado. Pero, en este caso, no creo que la cárcel sea opción. Es más, dadas las molestias que ha dado al departamento policial, creo que lo mejor serían horas de servicio para la comunidad ayudando a nuestros agentes — comentó con una sonrisa.

— Entiendo, no hay más preguntas, gracias.

Al salir, el inspector observó a todos los testigos alrededor en busca de determinada persona, su hija. La vio a un lado, algo ida mirando por la ventana. Rápidamente se acercó a su posición y tomándola del hombre le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera al patio. Aún quedaban algunos testigos antes de que la llamaran, y sabía que debía aprovecharlo, aunque puede que fuera algo tarde para explicaciones.

— ¿Ocurre algo papá? Pronto me llamarán y debería estar en la sala — le recordó la muchacha ya fuera.

— Sé que sabías que Kaito era Kid desde hace bastantes años — soltó de pronto, dejando shockeada a su descendiente.

— Yo…Yo no — intentaba pronunciar palabra la muchacha, que no sabía que decir.

— No eras la única Aoko, yo lo noté por tu actitud. También he sido cómplice — dijo para relajarla levemente — Lo que quiero decirte Aoko es que no estoy enfadado, ni contigo ni con Kaito. Eres mí hija y te adoro, y lo único que quiero es verte feliz de una vez, algo que no veo desde que él se fue — confesó acariciando levemente su mejilla con cariño — Sé que has intentado atraparle de verdad, que piensas declarar contra él, lo sé, pero no quiero que lo hagas, yo no lo he hecho. Quiero que seas sincera contigo misma y que, por una vez pienses en ti, en tu felicidad.

— Papá, gracias. Pero es inútil, no soy libre de hacer lo que quiera con mi vida. Soy una policía, y él un ladrón. Dime, ¿cómo se vería eso? — interrogó devastada.

— Eso no debe importarte. La vida es solo una, y es demasiado corta para que andemos preocupándonos por lo que otros piensan — recitó acariciando su cabello. Su niña había crecido tanto.

— Yo creí que te perdería, creí que te traicionaba por estos sentimientos papá — reveló dejando al fin que las lágrimas cayeran, dejando ver su mayor miedo, su rechazo.

— No lo haces cariño, y si yo así lo pensara no me merecería hacerme llamar tu padre — aseguró el mayor atrayendo a un abrazo a la menor — Haz tu vida y sé feliz, yo estaré a tu lado siempre para ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, por eso sabía que ahora era mi turno de guiarte para que no huyeras de nuevo como no pude evitar que hicieras hace años. Siento haber tardado.

— No, lo siento yo no habértelo dicho — se disculpó ella aceptando ese gesto.

Desde una de las esquinas del patio, cierto detective observaba la escena conmovida. Él mismo acababa de declarar, defendiendo al mago, aunque también criticándolo por algunas de las jugarretas que había hecho contra él durante el instituto. Si esto seguía así, era probable que él se salvara de pisar la cárcel, y si no lo hiciera, que su estancia fuera mínima. Pero esa posibilidad todavía era incierta.

A los quince minutos fue el turno de Aoko. En el momento en que las puertas se abrieron para dejarle paso su mirada recayó completamente en el mago. Caminó hasta que estuvo en el estrado, esperando las preguntas de la defensa y la acusación. Kaito ya le correspondía la mirada, sin separar los ojos uno del otro.

— Es el turno de la acusación — dijo la jueza tras presentar a la testigo y hacerla jurar.

— Gracias señoría — agradeció para dirigir su vista a la joven — Señorita Nakamori, usted fue víctima de las mentiras del acusado, que no contento con engañarla la puso en peligro en más de una ocasión. No solo a usted, sino a mucha gente. ¿No piensa que eso debe castigarse?

— Yo no diría que nos ha puesto en peligro, más bien nos ha salvado a todos — comenzó viendo como los ojos del ilusionista se abrían — Sin ir más lejos, a mí me ha salvado dos veces en menos de una semana. Él buscó protegerme aunque fuera con mentiras, y lo logró. No creo que engañar fuera lo correcto pero entiendo la intencionalidad, y aunque doliera no fue con deseos negativos.

— No hay más preguntas — añadió el abogado viendo que con su declaración solo conseguiría defender al mago.

— ¿La defensa tiene algo que preguntar?

— Sí, señoría — afirmó — Señorita Nakamori, ¿qué piensa de mi cliente?

La mujer se quedó muda. ¿Qué pensaba de Kaito? Lo miró, y él la observaba deseoso de oír su respuesta. ¿Qué contestar? Tenía tanto que decir sobre él, pero estaba en el juzgado.

— Que es una persona que ha renunciado a su propia vida para vengar las muertes injustas que provocó la organización. Alguien que ha dejado atrás todo lo que le hace feliz para proteger a los que quiere — alegó desviando la mirada — Si lo encarcelamos ahora, lo único que haremos será arrebatarle la poca vida que le queda ahora que por fin es libre de vivirla.

— No hay más preguntas — finalizó el abogado con una sonrisa.

— Puede retirarse, señorita Nakamori.

* * *

La primera parte del juicio finalizó en dos horas más. La inspectora, el ex inspector y el detective estaban fuera, los hombres con un café en sus manos, la mujer con un chocolate.

De pronto las puertas se abrieron y salieron los últimos testigos.

Aoko entonces se dirigió hacia el lugar donde estaba Kaito. Necesitaba hablar con él, decirle lo que de verdad sentía.

Esta vez le costó más que la dejaran pasar, pero la ayuda de Hakuba, al ser hijo del superintendente hizo que al final pudiera volver a verlo.

— Estás mal de la cabeza Aoko. ¿¡Sabes lo que supone lo que has declarado en tu carrera!? — exclamó al otro lado de los barrotes, esta vez la puerta estaba cerrada.

— ¡Serás desagradecido! Encima de que declaro a tu favor — se quejó acercándose hasta los barrotes.

— Estás hundiendo tu vida con esto Aoko. ¿Es qué no lo ves? — cuestionó preocupado, colocándose al otro lado.

— Idiota, si no hubiera hecho eso si que estaría hundiendo mi vida. Yo…no quiero vivir sin ti conmigo. Tengo el trabajo que siempre quise, mi padre estaba relajado, tengo a mis amigos…pero me faltas tú, sin ti nunca podré ser completamente feliz — declaró mirándole a través de los barrotes. Respiró — Te quiero Kaito.

A los pocos segundos Kaito ya había unido sus labios con los de ella. Era algo incómodo por los barrotes que los separaban, pero para ellos era suficiente.

— Con eso último que has dicho te has sentenciado, preciosa — susurró el mago tras separarse de esos labios que lo volvían loco.

— Y aceptaré la condena gozosa — aseguró con las mejillas sonrosadas al ver la sonrisa gatuna que se pintaba en el rostro del ladrón, notando el doble significado que podrían tener sus palabras — N-No pienses cosas que no son — avisó virando el rostro.

— ¿No serás tú la que está teniendo pensamientos subidos de tono? — inquirió divertido.

— Idiota — insultó observándole. Ese era uno de unos momentos que tenían antes de su separación — Kaito, hay algo más que quiero decirte.

— ¿Qué pasa? — cuestionó volviendo a su semblante serio, sabía que ese momento no era el propicio para bromear con ella.

— Quiero que sepas que da igual si te condenan, yo esperaré a que salgas, da igual cuanto sea — reveló mirándole — Y ni se te ocurra negarte, porque lo único que ganarás es que cuando salgas viejito te golpeé.

El joven rió por su ocurrencia y la miró con ternura — Solo espero no ser tan viejito cuando salga.

— Hay que tener esperanza, aún no hay nada seguro — le recordó. Le miró, lo tenía por fin delante de ella y era incapaz de abrazarlo como de verdad quería — Ojala pudiera destruir estos barrotes.

— A mi también me gustaría que pudiera hacerlo, señorita Nakamori — dijo tras de ella una voz de hombre.

Ambos chicos miraron hacia la puerta, donde un hombre mayor con gran mostacho y calvo los observaba con una sonrisa.

— ¿Señor Suzuki? — preguntó el mago sorprendido de ver ahí al que se autodenominaba rival de Kid.

— Hola Kid, parece mentira verte atrapado. Creí que nadie viviría para ver eso — rió acercándose a ellos — Pero bueno, así podré pagar mi deuda pendiente contigo.

— ¿De qué está hablando? — cuestionó la inspectora mirando al hombre, que se giró para verla.

— La verdad es que no me gustó el hecho de que lo encarcelarais, Kid era uno de los que me daba vidilla durante estos últimos años. ¿¡A quién le mandaré ahora retos!? — se lamentó mirando al ladrón.

— Enserio, parece que a todos os encantaba que robara — comentó el moreno divertido.

— No podría negártelo. Pero bueno, no es eso lo que he venido a decirte. Resulta que no puedo permitir que te encarcelen, no me quedaría contento con ello, y mi sobrina ya ni te cuento, creo que ha iniciado con todas tus fans una manifestación que ya debe estar en las puertas del edificio — le informó — Así que a partir de ahora mis abogados entraran para tu defensa. Eso sí, tampoco creas que saldrás impune, seguramente te caigan horas para el servicio de la comunidad y demás, pero estarás libre.

— No sé que decir — habló el hombre más joven observando a aquel anciano — Gracias.

— No las des hasta que ganemos — dijo dándose la vuelta para empezar a irse, pero antes dio una última mirada a la mujer, para después dirigir su mirada al mago — No me extraña que te atraparan tan fácilmente esta vez.

Tras eso se fue, dejando de nuevo a los jóvenes solos.

— No me puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar — comentó el mago.

— Pues hazlo, parece que tu libertad está más cerca que nunca — observó la mujer. Suspiró — Me iré yendo, ya va siendo hora de que comience la segunda parte.

— ¿Luego te veré? — preguntó el mago cogiendo su mano.

— Depende de si la sobrina del señor Suzuki y todas tus fans me permiten acercarme — respondió divertida — Hasta luego.

Y con un último beso se fue.

* * *

La segunda parte del juicio dio las últimas vueltas que faltaban, dejando todo a favor del mago. Era cuestión de tiempo que fuera absuelvo completamente.

A la salida, Aoko hubiera querido acercarse a él, pero como sospechó, las fans del ladrón habían conquistado el edificio. Observaba como se abalanzaban hacia él, y no podía evitar sentirse levemente celosa. Al final él fue sido llevado de nuevo a la comisaría hasta que saliera la sentencia.

Desde entonces no lo había visto. Había pasado una semana, ya no le dejaban verlo y las ganas la consumían.

Después de todo lo ocurrido, la comisaría de policía era un caos. Tanto ella, como Hakuba y otros de los policías no eran bien vistos. La noticia de que ciertos agentes habían apoyado al ladrón no tardó mucho en extenderse, y menos todavía tardó en salir los nombres.

Aoko suspiró. En esos momentos se encontraba tendida en su cama. Finalmente decidió tomarse unas vacaciones. Tenía bastantes acumuladas, y ese era el mejor momento. Las cosas estaban muy calientes, era mejor dejar que el tiempo pasase un poco.

— Aoko, baja a ayudarme, por favor — gritó su padre desde la planta baja.

La mujer se levantó rápidamente del colchón y se encaminó junto a su padre. Ese era uno de los puntos positivos de todo eso. Desde aquel día, su relación había mejorado. La sinceridad empezó a reinar entre ellos, Aoko y Ginzo se contaron todo lo que se habían escondido tantos años. Ella todo sobre lo que sabía del ladrón, y él, sobre su historia con la que era su madre y el porqué de su separación.

— ¿Qué necesitas papá? — interrogó la mujer entrando al salón, mas, no necesitó más respuestas.

De pie junto a su padre estaba el hombre que más dolores de cabeza le había ocasionado en los últimos tiempos.

— Resulta que me tengo que ir a arreglar ciertos asuntos, así que por favor, atiende a nuestra visita — pidió encaminándose a la puerta para dejar solos a los jóvenes.

Sabía que tenían mucho que hablar, ya después hablaría él todo lo que tuviera que decir y amenazaría a su futuro yerno. Una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro al salir al exterior. Por fin volvían a ser una familia.

— Hola — saludó el más alto.

— ¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre decir? — cuestionó alzando una ceja.

— No, tengo mucho que decirte, demasiado. Pero no sé por dónde empezar — confesó nervioso.

— Empieza por besarme, ya después habrá tiempo de hablarlo todo. Nos queda toda una vida por delante juntos — sonrió acercándose al mago.

— Te amo inspectora — confesó el mago, para después, cumpliendo su orden, acercar de nuevo sus labios.

"Toda una vida", ella lo había dicho. Tenían mucho tiempo por delante para saldar todas las cuentas pendientes. Al fin estaban juntos de nuevo y eran libres de vivir después de tanto tiempo en el que la monotonía ya formaba partes de sus vidas.

— Por cierto, ¿por qué te has dejado bigote? — preguntó la joven tocándolo al separarse de sus labios.

— ¿No te gusto con bigote? — inquirió el hombre sosteniéndola del mentón.

— Me gustas con o sin bigote. Eres perfecto para mí — aseguró volviendo a acercarse a besarlo.

Sí…Sin duda había mucho tiempo para hablar más tarde.


End file.
